database_of_powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulcan (Marvel Comics)
' Gabriel "Gabe" Summers', also known as Vulcan, is the mutant son of Christopher and Katherine Summers who was unborn at the time of his parents' abduction. Although his father escaped, Vulcan's mother was killed in retaliation by D'Ken Neramani, and Vulcan was hyper-grown by the Shi'ar and forced to become a slave. Powers and Abilities Powers Vulcan is an Omega Level Mutant. He was also described to be "at least Omega Level" by Emma Frost, "past Omega" by Charles Xavier, and "way past Omega" by Rachel Summers after being exposed to bursts of mutant energy. It was stated that the burst of mutant energy elevated him as Omega Level. Energy Absorption: Vulcan can absorb virtually any type of energy and channel that energy through his blasts. It is unknown if Vulcan can absorb energy to achieve any other effects. His energy absorption ability and his ability to wield energy do have their limits. For example, his brother Havok was capable of easily overpowering him with his raw power and had him at his mercy after Vulcan threw him into a star. He described himself as a "High Order Energy Manipulator" and an "Omega-Level Energy Manipulator". Energy Manipulation: He has the ability to psionically tap into and manipulate various forms of energy. Vulcan can project radiation along the electromagnetic spectrum and even some exotic variants, such as Cyclops' optic blasts. *''Variable Energy Blasts:'' Vulcan can generate light, heat, force, electricity, and other forms of energy in the form of powerful blasts. He can generate these blasts from his hands or eyes. *''Flight:'' Vulcan is able to fly and levitate using his powers. He is capable of interstellar flight by adding more energy to become increasingly fast, although presumably at sub-light speeds. *''Solid Energy Constructs:'' Vulcan can solidify his energy into force fields and other shapes. The effect of his energy constructs can be used to simulate a form of telekinetic ability by lifting and moving objects. **''Force Field Generation'' *''Power Suppression:'' Vulcan can apparently use his powers to override another mutant's mutagenic aura, making them temporarily unable to use their powers. It is unknown if this is limited to only other energy manipulating mutants. *''Power Siphoning:'' Vulcan demonstrated the ability to siphon is opponents' powers. This was shown when Vulcan siphoned Marvel Girl's power of displaying events of the past through telepathic means. It is not know whether Vulcan permanently keeps these powers or not, but it is unlikely. *''Energy Detection:'' Vulcan is capable of detecting energy signatures from great distances when the power in question is potent. This includes other mutants with energy powers and starships based on their star engines. *''Energy Self-Sustenance:'' He also appears capable of breathing in space. Though this ability seems to be limited as he needs to rest or find power other than his own or his reserves will be depleted until he does. *''Healing:'' He is also capable of healing from seemingly mortal injuries by manipulating the energy in his body. The full extent and speed of Vulcan's capacity to heal is not known. Psionic Resistance: Vulcan has proven highly resistant to psionic attacks. The only such attack to be successful on him was performed by Marvel Girl after he had already lowered his defense in order to show the X-Men his memories of Krakoa because, in most cases, he is able to use a telepath's own psionic energy to protect himself from the same. Abilities Strategy Weaknesses Overconfidence: Although extremely powerful and showing an aptitude for strategic thinking, his overconfidence has always led him to defeat. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Human Mutants Category:Marvel Comics: Human Mutants